The Birth Of Evil
by Flubberfloo
Summary: Sasuke is charged with a mission to bring back a girl to Orochimaru, but does his mission end there? With the reward of all the power he would need to finally get the revenge he so deeply craves will he be able to go along with the plan? And will he be able to let his guard down enough to complete it? Not in line with actual Naruto story at all but just an idea I had floating round
1. Chapter 1

The sky burns a deep red in the near distance. The smoke rises and the screams of innocents echo around the ruined buildings that once housed shops, schools and houses. The guards are shouting a rallying cry for all able-bodied ninja to get to the main house and get on protection duty. At all costs it must not be infiltrated.

The foundations begin to shake as the doors are being pummelled repeatedly. Anyone that stands in the way is mutilated. The halls are silent but there is a presence there, moving light as air. Confident steps that show no fear, feet that have no hesitation. They seem to know when they have reached their destination and the doors fly open, and there in the flickering light of the destruction outside stands the shadow of the single person that has caused all this destruction.

_

"Make sure you don't kill her – I need her alive if she is to be of any use. Bring her back to me and once your mission is completed I will grant you more power. More than you have experienced so far and more than you will even wish for."

The darkness that fills the room only serves to make his presence more dominant and the tone of his voice confirms that he means business. The torchlight doesn't reach him so just sits, bathed in darkness all that is visible are two glowing eyes.

"As you wish Orochimaru. And I won't be needing these to come with me" He gestures to the ninja gathered behind him. " I can handle this myself"

"My dearest Sasuke, don't underestimate your target. This won't be as easy as the previous missions."

Sasuke turns towards the door. "Good, I could use a challenge" and walks out, leaving everyone behind.

_

Time feels as though it's frozen. The only thing to be heard is the crackling of the fire outside the window. The space between them tense, almost electric, each opponent summing up the other. The air hangs heavy with chakra, the assailant and victim lock eyes, waiting for the other to make the first move. Then a massive clap of thunder breaks the tension and he leaps at her in a flash, she dodges and spins on her toes, grabbing her Katana on the way round and bringing in before her. The heavens open and soon rain is putting out the fires, and the light from the fires is replaced by flashes of lightening. Jumping across the room and taking cover in the adjoining cupboard she tucks into a corner - 'Fireball Jutsu'. Once the flames die down and he can no longer sense her chakra he moves into the room, the smoke masking his senses and before he is aware he feels a blade at his neck.

"What do you want with me" she whispers in his ear. "Answer me or you'll lose your pretty little head"

He smirks as he feels the blade square against his throat. He drops his head and brings it up slowly his hair shading his face from what little light is now coming through. "You really think that can stop me"

"No, but my Containment Jutsu means you're not going anywhere until you answer me" Bringing the blade in tighter to his throat, he feels the warmth of his own blood begin the drip down his chest.

"Hmph"

"Is that all you have to say" she hisses, "not very fitting last words for the Last Uchiha are they?"

"I just guess they didn't trust me after all"

Those were the last words she heard before the world went black and she fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

The darkness was consuming all her senses. The shackles hold her arms tightly above her head and the Paralysis Jutsu holding rest of her body still and preventing her from even thinking about escape. She could hear no footsteps nearby nor sense any presence around her. Her Auburn hair had come loose from its confines and was flowing loose over her face and shoulders. Her eyes that normally burned with an intensity so harsh it made people uncomfortable, were now a dull hue of emerald green, her skin was grey. She felt as though all but her necessary levels of chakra had been drained. She was totally defenceless.

She thought back to her village, her house, her princess. She had been charged with protecting her no matter what and had taken her place in the room at the first sign of trouble to allow her to escape. "I wonder if she made it" she sighed. Her head dropped at the thought. "I failed you princess. I'm sorry"

"You didn't fail her" The voice from the dark startled her. She stared into the darkness and tried to make her eyes adjust. Footsteps moved closer and then all around her a circle of torches were lit, illuminating the room and forcing her to shield her eyes whilst they adjusted. When she was able to open her eyes again the room was massive, extending past the realms of the light both to the sides and above, almost like being in a cocoon of light. It was both daunting and homely all at once and under any other circumstances she may have leaned towards the latter. Sasuke was walking towards her with a confident swagger that made her blood boil. "You didn't fail her – it was never her we were after. It was you Masayu Choumi."

Masayu raised her head. Disbelief flooded her features as she tried to shake her head to remove the fog. Damn still not enough energy. "So what do you want from me then" he continued to walk towards her slowly. "I don't want anything from you. I was ordered retrieve you. The reasons are Orochimaru's business" He was stood on front of her now, she could see his eyes, the red contrasting with the green of hers. "Personally I thought it would be more of a challenge. Had I known you'd come so easily I'd have taken my time with you-"

"If you'd have taken your time I'd have killed you for sure. You only won as you had back-up at the last minute. One-on-one I'd have killed you for sure."

Masayu saw anger flash over his face, just for a second before he returned to his normal arrogant composure. He chuckled softly and looked her in the eye. "The idea of a girl defeating me – let alone someone of your basic skills – is actually quite laughable."

"Well I am glad you two are getting acquainted" Sasuke turned towards the darkness and backed away from Masayu. A slender figure moved with a serpent-like grace from the shadows.

"Orochimaru, I have bought the girl to you alive, now when are you going to uphold your end of the bargain?"

Orochimaru moved towards the pair slowly, never breaking eye contact with Masayu, she suddenly felt very cold and aware of how vulnerable she was strung up like she was. "My dear Sasuke, I said you could have the power when you mission was complete. And it is not yet complete"

Sasuke moved towards Orochimaru, fists balled and eyes determined. "What else do you want? The girl is here as requested. Alive as requested – and definitely not at my wishes – the mission is complete."

"Oh but it's not, it's only just beginning. I spend so long trying to find the right vessels for my regeneration, so much preparation and there is always a chance it may go wrong. But, if I was to – 'create' – my vessels then this would mean I never again would have to struggle and leave things to chance. You Sasuke are my strongest protégé and you Kekkei Genkai is remarkable. Now if I was to combine this with another being that also was strong and wielded a Kekkei Genkai that has all but died out this would leave me a perfect – no an unstoppable – vessel. In a few years anyway..."

Orochimaru looked at Masayu, then at Sasuke. The realisation was setting in. They were both the right age, both strong and both possessed birthright talents that had died out. Despite the paralysis Masayu managed to shake her head. "No. No. No. NO!" Sasuke stood there, silent as ever.

"Sasuke, your mission is to create me the perfect vessel. Your mission is to have a child with the lovely Masayu."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry?!" Sasuke looked up at Orochimaru, his usual cool composure slipped and his face is shock. "How the hell is that a mission?! What do you expect me to do?!"

"Well now Sasuke" Orochimaru, never breaking his gaze with Masayu "surely you're old enough to know where babies come from-"

"-Dont get smart with me. This isn't a mission, this is something that you can do in your lab." Sasuke steps towards Orochimaru, hand on his katana ready to draw.

The words were spinning round Masayu's mind. The current conversation just background noise to her own fears. 'How can they just bring me here to do this. This is sick. Inhuman..' True she was of age but she had dreams of becoming a great Shinobi, not mothering the future vessel of an evil madman.

"It's up to you, the choice is carry out my orders as requested and you gain the power you seek as promised. Or - I kill you both and take the powers from both of you and implant them into a suitable candidate. True it is more difficult, and it would be a shame to lose you Sasuke, but then I wouldn't need to wait years in order to use them. The choice is yours"

Masayu's mind was still reeling. She felt herself grow hotter and hotter. The room almost seemed to spin as she felt herself grow more powerful. Her chakra slowly building, her skin regaining colour and her eyes flashing with a new sense of life.

"I'd like to see you try and kill me" In a heartbeat Sasuke launched himself forward katana drawn and aimed at Orochimaru's neck. "You don't threaten me"

Orochimaru just stood there, slowly shaking his head. "now child, you still have so much to learn" he snapped his fingers and ninja leapt out of the darkness and in front of his blade. "I have people willing to lay their lives down for me. And I have more power than even you have witnessed." Right before her eyes his body turned into a giant snake and wrapped itself around Sasuke, constricting him until his hold on his blade weakened. Sasuke's eyes suddenly flashed red and he tried to fix his gaze on Orochimaru's eyes. "Don't think I'll fall for that little trick" he says as he wraps himself higher and higher so he's eventually covering Sasuke's face. In the chaos Masayu's shackles were knocked over, now with more energy and a chance to escape she allows the cocoon to encase her body. Safely inside she rolled away into the darkness and away from the chaos.

Once the noise had died down and she thought she was far enough from danger she pocked her head out of her haven. As her eyes adjusted to the change in light again she could see she was in a long, dimly light corridor. High ceilings like the other room, but at least here the light just managed to reach them. Totally releasing herself from the shell she leant against the wall and allowed the stone to cool her skin, looking around the corridor seemed to have no end, and no possible doors to exit through. The beads of sweat on her brow faded and she finally got the energy to stand, so using the wall to support her she moved along the never-ending passageway. Her mind was racing, at once she was glad to have the power inside her to source chakra when she was in a bind. The cocoon was just an extension of this. In her village she had been charged with looking after the princess as she was the last in her family to posses the power of the Crystal Cocoon, the heirloom after which her village was named. She had forsaken the riches and power of being princess to take an active role in protecting what she still thought of as 'her people', after the choices of her father she had some making up to do to them.

Having been lost in her thoughts she had no idea how long she had been walking for and she fell to the floor again, legs weak and mind confused. Sitting trying to catch her breath she looked about, it looked exactly the same as it did when she started walking! She looked for a landmark, odd coloured brick, anything to help her determine if she had moved or not but there was nothing. "You really think you can escape?" the voice feels as though it's all around her, coming through the walls, hanging heavy in the air. "You've been walking for close to an hour now and yet haven't moved an inch" She gasped and scrambled to her feet as a figure starts to materialise before her. His round glasses catching the light. He moved towards her but she couldn't run, couldn't move, all she can do is fall back onto the wall. As he moves towards her she feels heavy, all her limbs refusing to respond. "You've been trapped in my little genjutsu. You've not got any closer to escape, nor any further from danger." He's now upon her, his arm resting on the wall beside her head and masked eyes staring her up and down. Her stomach turns as he leers and moves his face in to hers. "So you're Orochimaru's little plan are you? I must say, he has better taste than I though. Although with that Uchiha boy? I'm sure I could make a better candidate..." he brushed the back of his hand over her cheek and let it rest there for a moment. Trying to muster any ounce of strength to break the jutsu he has over her Masayu just feels empty. Nothing is happening. "Dont bother trying to get away, I know how your little powers work and right now I'm blocking them. You're. Totally. Defenceless." He smirks and his glasses catch the light again. His hand now moves to her hair and strokes it, gently before grabbing a handful and giving it a slight tug. Seeing no way out her green eyes start to fill with tears, something they've not done in many years. She can feel his body start to press against hers, pinning her to the wall. "I'm going to teach you a thing or two before that boy gets hold of you..." She shuts her eyes to block out the sight of his face as he moves in closer to hers.


	4. Chapter 4

"Touch her again and it will be the last thing you ever do."

Cautiously Masayu opens her eyes to see Sasuke standing behind him, kunai located on the jugular. "I'm not playing Kabuto. Just give me an excuse. I've been waiting for one"

Kabuto lets a low chuckle escape his lips as he raises his hands and backs away from Masayu slowly. As the jutsu was released she fell to her knees, panting as she tried to catch her breath, heart almost beating through her chest. Unchecked tears roll down her cheeks as she tried to wipe them with the back of her hand.

"I never thought you cared. I was only going to have some fun..." Kabuto now back against a wall himself turned to Sasuke and smirked. Sasuke in return lowers his weapon and waves his hand dismissively." I don't care about her, I care about the mission and I care about getting my revenge. She's just a pawn I need to get there."

While there was no love lost between the two of them, hearing herself being reduced to a pawn hit a nerve. She never asked for any of this, the power, the threats, none of it. All she wanted was to make herself useful, serve her village and make up for her families mistakes . Suddenly it all became too much and the tears increased until they were uncontrollable sobs, shaking her chest and convulsing her entire body. She felt eyes on her and knew how weak she looked but now there was no need to care. Not even her abilities could save her, she can't find her way out and danger seems to be around every bend. Cold, vulnerable and alone she brings her knees to her chest and hugs them, trying to be as small as possible. There was no escape.

'No' a voice from within cries. 'You can make things difficult for them. If they succeed then it could spell the end of the world. Don't let them win.'

She relaxes the grip on her knees and tries to regain some composure when she feels someone touch her shoulder. Then the world went dark.

The gentle flicker of light flickered through her closed eyes, she could feel a breeze on her skin and felt thankful for it. Her skin prickled all over, and somewhere she thought she could hear someone calling her name. She could imagine the sun piercing the curtains as the sun rose over her village. Could hear her friends calling her to come out and train... Slowly her eyes open to see the flickering torch by her bedside. Sitting upright she was still trapped down here. The room was smaller than the others she had seen, with a few commodities scattered around – a dressing table, drawers and a mirror namely. It was the first indication she had seen that someone has been living down here. Looking around there was no-one there, the single torch lit the entire room and she could see on a chair near the bed a pile of folded clothes. A sudden fear hit her and she checked under the covers – no it was ok. She was still in the clothes she had been taken in, but they were now charred and tattered from the battles so far. She cautiously placed her feet on the floor beside the bed and when she was sure no-one was there she walked to the dressing table. There sat a brush and some cloths and soap to freshen up, the clothes were a simple black robe that fastened round the waist and a black band for her hair. "I'm not here to impress anyone" she muttered as she turned away from the items only to catch her reflection in the mirror. Her auburn hair was matted and her cheeks tear-stained. Her face was gaunt and her eyes dull. All this in a day? Or was it? How long had she been asleep? Who put her to sleep? So many questions. She looked to the far end of the room and saw a tub, steam rising softly from it. She smirked to herself. No matter how bad the situation, a warm bath always seems to be the answer – even in the middle of what feels like hell. Checking one last time that no-one else was in the room the wandered over to the tub, discarded her tattered clothes and slipped into the warm water, letting the liquid flood her body and eventually her face as she let herself be entirely submerged.

Once she had dressed and brushed her hair she looked in the mirror again. It was a different person staring back. The back offsetting her pale skin, her hair plaited and hanging over one shoulder, the robe hanging from her hips and coming open slightly at the thigh. It seemed to suit the sombre atmosphere here, and the sadness in her heart. Not knowing how long she had been staring a knock at the door brought her back to reality. "Excuse me Ms Choumi, I have been ordered to escort you to the dining hall." She turned and saw a ninja dressed in black standing in the entrance to her room, head bowed. "I'm not going anywhere and I'm certainly not in the mood to eat." The ninja didn't even flinch "I've also been advised to tell you that you will be dining alone. Under orders of Lord Orochimaru no-one is to disturb you." She stood, determined not to become a part of this game but her growling stomach was becoming hard to argue with, and she would need her strength if she was to find a way out of here. "Fine." She said and followed him down the corridor, taking note of anything recognisable on the way.

The hall was just that, a room only slightly smaller than the one she had first been in, torches illuminating the walls and filtering to the middle. In the centre of the room a table was laid out with just one space, a spread of noodles, rice and pork looked tantalising and a container in the centre of the table containing a red liquid. Unable to hold herself back she sped over to the table and gorged on the offering. Once her appetite was sated she sat back in the chair and took stock of all that had happened. The battle at the village seemed an age ago, then again everything prior to being down here seemed like another lifetime. How long had it been? The sad reality was that since she had awoken she already felt more accustomed to life in the darkness.

The sound of someone entering the room broke her train of thought, she turned to see her kidnapper entering the room. She jumped to her feet and turned to face the door ready to defend herself. "I'm glad to see you're awake. Sorry for putting you to sleep, it was the only way to calm you down. You feeling better?" She stood, speechless at this sign of warmth from the previously ice cold persona. Sasuke was moving towards her, slowly and cautiously so as not to startle her hands out by his sides in a position of submissiveness. "And the clothes fit, that's good. You look, err, lovely by the way." He shrugged his shoulders at this last statement, almost as if unsure this was the right thing to say. He actually looked more uncomfortable than she did. Still moving toward her she was rooted to the spot. Transfixed by this change of character, his softer side making him more endearing, almost caring. He was now practically in front of her, hands by his side, gaze fixed solidly on hers. She could see his sharingan clearly for the first time now, it was almost hypnotic and she could feel her guard slipping. His dark hair falling over his face, his eyes filled with hurt and despair, his lips soft and welcoming. He slowly moved his hands to take hold of hers and she felt a shot of electricity pass between them, so strong it caused her lips to soften and part slightly. All she could imagine was the feeling of his lips on hers. The feeling almost driving her crazy. She closed her eyes slowly and felt her body move towards him against her will...

Opening her eyes she could see the torch lighting the room. She sat up in her bed and looked around. The dresser with the brush, the clothes on the chair - they were all there. She looked to the corner of the room and saw the warm bath as before. Then there was a knock at the door. ""Excuse me Ms Choumi, I have been ordered to escort you to the dining hall." She looked up to see a ninja dressed in black standing in the entrance to her room, head bowed.


	5. Chapter 5

"S-sorry?!" Masayu say up in bed and stared at the messenger. "I've only just eaten!"

The ninja looked up, confused. "I'm sorry Ms, but you've been asleep for 2 days now and only just woken. You've not eaten since you got here. So I've been ordered to take you to the hall-"

"2 days!" she rubbed her eyes, the bath, the meal, the feelings, all a dream? No it was too vivid, too tangible, too – real. But then that means there is still a chance to fight it. If she's not given into him yet, there was still a chance. And the first way to make sure she didn't fall for anything was to avoid the place the dream took place. "Bring my food here. I'm not leaving this room, so either I starve to death or I eat in here. That's their choice." She looked at the ninja and waived her hand to show that she had finished. He looked as though he was about to protest but thought against it and closed the door. 'Right' she thought. 'Next step, not to beautify myself' and she wriggled down under the covers, pulled them over her head and closed her eyes.

"Why are you trying to fight me?" the voice echoed in her head. "I'm trying to do this nicely, trying to make this easy on you but I don't need to." Her father's voice. He was reprimanding her for giving food to the villagers again, the children that gathered by the back gate of the palace were so thankful for even a small portion of rice, it wasn't even like they didn't have enough in the palace, the stores were over-flowing. She could hear herself argue back, voice almost muted, head dropped to the floor, but he wouldn't listen. He was mad with power, one of the effects of the crystal. She could feel the guards grab her and pull her to her feet. She knew where she was heading...

"Why are you trying to fight me?" the voice was different this time. Not the one from her usual nightmares. "You know you can't fight it, one way or another I will have my vessel. One way or another"

Her eyes opened sharply as she jumped out of bed. Was he here? She looked around and when she felt sure she was alone she fell back on the bed. What was it with this place, nothing is what it seems. The fake looks real and the real – well she was yet to witness that. She crept over to the door and opened it slightly. About a meter from the door the ninja stood guard, but sitting on a tray in front of the door was the food from her dream. She opened the door quickly, brought the food in and slammed it behind her. She hadn't realised how hungry she was until she started eating, the food filling her cheeks and hands grabbing the next portion before she'd even finished. Washing it all down with the red liquid. It was warming and the more she drank the more relaxed she felt.

On finishing she looked around the room again, the bath still slowly steaming in the corner, the thought now seeming even more appealing. She stood slowly and shed her tattered gown on the way there. Walking over to the tub she sat on the edge and felt the water, still invitingly warm, she allowed her fingers to play in the water briefly before swinging her legs round and slowly sinking into the water. The feeling was heavenly and she felt all the dirt and tears wash away. The feeling of Kabuto against her, the fear, the relief when Sasuke appeared behind him. She allowed her head to fall beneath the surface when a thought took her – she could end all this right now. No more vessel, no more being captive, no more Orochimaru and no more Sasuke.

No more Sasuke... why did that fill her with sadness? He'd kidnapped her, tried to kill her and reduced her to being a pawn in his game yet there was something more. His eyes betrayed him, it was obvious he wanted revenge but the way he looked when he had Kabuto by the throat it was more than just anger at potentially ruining the mission. It was protectiveness. He kept his eyes fixed on her the while time, and from the dream, was it him that out her to sleep? She suddenly realised her lungs were aching from the lack of oxygen, it was time to choose. End it or fight on – she could feel her body convulsing as it begged for air, her head going hazy. She gave in, opened her mouth and felt the warm liquid flow in. For the first time in a while she felt truly happy as she felt the last dregs of life escape her body.


	6. Chapter 6

The light now surrounded her, brilliantly bright and welcoming, changing from pink to yellow to blue and back again. All around her the spirit of the butterflies was moving, flowing from her fingers and encompassing her. 'I'm sorry guys, I couldn't do it' she said, gently playing with a small chakra butterfly on the end of her finger 'this is the only way to make sure he never gets what he wants' she let her head fall back and allowed the air to carry her sprit towards the light, feeling free for the first time in her life. She was about to close her eyes when she saw a figure on the edge of her field of vision, the butterflies were manifesting into a giant one, the creature spread its wings and stopped Masayu. As she hovered mid air the creature addressed her.

"What do you think you're doing? The last to carry our power and you're just going to throw it all away?" Masayu looked in awe of the creature, she had heard it's voice in her head but never actually _seen_ it before. "Answer me child."

"I-its the only way. I cant beat them, I can't get out. It's. It's the only way..." she trailed off as she felt the presence shift. "WHAT AM I MEANT TO DO?!" she screamed, slamming her fists into her bare legs. The creature didn't move, just stayed hovering in the air, she could feel its eyes on her. Eventually he spoke four words. "He can be saved" She looked up in bewilderment. 'He'? She thought for a moment then "Sasuke?! I'm meant to save Sasuke? He looks quite happy being an evil killer if you ask me, and what am I saving him from?" A moment passed again. "Himself. He's destined for great evil and threatens to bring the world to its knees with his darkness. You must keep him in the light" Masayu felt herself falling, the light fading away "-and to do that you must stay."

The light was almost gone now and the final words she heard echoed in her head "keep him in the light". She opened her eyes and was lying on the bed, hair dry and the new black cloak on but with a pink tie instead of the purple one she had been provided. She signed and held her head in her hands, 'it's a bad sign when even death isn't an escape'. She slid her feet of the bed and began to walk over to the door when it flew open and Sasuke came running in. He moved towards Masayu, grabbed her and moved to the bed. She screamed and started punching his back "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Once next to the bed he threw her down. "Saving your life" He got onto the bed next to her "Look this isn't what you think. I heard Orochimaru talking and he's getting impatient already. He's going to just kill you in the next few days just take your power and implant it in another child. So just go with it ok" Masayu scrambled away from him to the other end of the bed. "So what are you planning on doing? Not..." Sasuke grimaced and ran his hand through his hair. "That cocoon of yours, it blocks anything from the outside right? Movement, chakra, anything?" Masayu nodded. "Well... look just lay down and make a cocoon around this bed" Sasuke waved his hand toward the pillow to signal for her to lay down but she didn't move. "This all seems a bit – weird" Sasuke sighed and looked at her. "Orochimaru has eyes all over this place. At the moment we're at an advantage as he doesn't know that I heard, but soon he'll look for me and you and he'll want to know what's happening. In the cocoon he'll need to take our word for it and you'll be safe for at least a few weeks, at least while he thinks there's a chance..."

Masayu relaxed her grip on the sheets a bit. That actually seems like a logical arguement, but- "You wont try anything when we're in there..." Sasuke shook his head "no but we really need to hurry" Masayu moved to the top of the bed and Sasuke laid next to her. "Right cocoon up, make sure it covers the entire bed, even underneath" She closed her eyes and willed the cocoon into being, soon they were both totally encased in near darkness. "You may need to make it a bit smaller, we do need to look like we're pretty close..." she looked around, true it was slightly bigger than the bed giving her space to move from him but at this time she had to trust him and soon he was laying pressed up against her. As she laid with her arms by her side Sasuke rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. It felt strange being this close to him, especially after the dream she had. She couldn't help but glance over at his face, his lips, his eyes. All the same as she'd dreamt. Now that was all she could see in her head, she squirmed as she tried to get some distance from him to clear her head as much as possible.

Time passed and it was getting stuffy now, the air becoming heavy and small beads of perspiration forming on Masayu's body. "So, how long do you think we'll need to be in here? I mean to make it believable..." Sasuke shot her a glance "What are you trying to say?!" At once she realised what she'd said and began to stutter "OH! I-err-I just meant-er..." she looked up and saw something she never expected. A smile. Not an arrogant smirk or a disdainful grimace but a small genuine smile. She began to chuckle and relaxed into the bed, finally letting her guard down. Looking down on her he continued to smile "not too long, I just want to make sure he comes looking and realises we're both in here." Masayu nodded her head in acceptance and looked up to their makeshift ceiling. A few more minutes pass and she felt him squirming. "You ok?" He looked at her and pointed to his arm. "It's gone dead where I've been in the same position, you think we can re-shuffle?" Masayu looked around, not really a lot of space to move as they were already jammed together pretty tight. "Sure, if you can" He looked around quickly and nodded "Right, hold still" and then he began to move over her. Shocked she could do nothing but lay perfectly still as he manoeuvred his body over hers and, for a brief moment, he looked her dead in the eyes and she could see no malice only compassion and she didn't want that moment to end.

Once over he propped himself on his other arm facing her and an alien noise escaped his lips – a laugh. Not loud or long but a definite laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked, a bit irate he may be laughing at her. Her hair had moved across and was stuck to her forehead, her robe twisted and her make-up smudged. "I think this may help with this _situation_ being more believable but I cant leave you like that" and in a heartbeat he moved his hand to get a strand of hair out of her face. The feeling of his hand on her face only bought back that feeling of electricity and she could tell he felt it too as he moved his hand as if it had been struck by a current. Looking up at him his features seemed so different. He wasn't an evil killer but a confused young man, maybe she could save him?

"Why did you do this for me? You didn't need to." Looking down on her he seemed to pause, trying to find the right words. "Because I don't want to see anyone else get hurt because of choices I've made." She searched his face for further answers but wasn't going to get any. "I think this should be long enough now" The warmth seemed to have faded in a instant and at once she regretted asking the question ." When I say release the cocoon and face away from me. Understand?" She nodded and waited for the signal. Once received she released it and felt the cold air rush in, leaving her skin covered in goosebumps. She turned away from Sasuke as he got off the bed but glanced up in time to see him leave the room without a second glance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay, been super busy, but here's a shorter chapter just bringing in a bit on context =0)**

**Believe me it's building up to a very eventful next few chapters! **

**Thanks for reading and honestly any feedback greatly appreciated.**

As the months passed he would come into her room once every week and just lay in her cocoon world with her. Locked in the darkness they would share stories of their past, hopes for the future, and just anything on their mind. He spoke about his old team back in his village how one of them begged him to stay when he left and the other hasn't given up on trying to get him back. She could hear his voice grow lighter as he talked about them, any time he spoke about them she could almost feel him smile without seeing it, then hear his heart sink when he'd say he couldn't go back. Once she tried to persuade him he could always go back, telling him he sounded loved and cared for there but he just got angry, left then didn't come back for two weeks. Scared she'd push him away for good she didn't try again. These visits were the only thing keeping her going. She told him about her old village, how her mother died, how her father became drunk with power and abused the villagers, then when she tried to help them he would lock her in her room for days, even weeks. She talked about the source of her families' power and how she'd lay in the meadow's surrounding her village and watch the butterflies fluttering in the skies above her for hours, feel the grass tickle her skin, the breeze in her hair and the sun – the glorious sun – on her face. He could hear her sadness at being in the darkness, could see it too. Every time they emerged into the light he could see her skin get greyer and her eyes get more dull every week. Her hair was becoming more limp and her already thin frame was getting thinner. He'd tried bringing her more food but she just said she wasn't hungry he knew what she really needed but it was the one thing he couldn't get her - sunlight.

But in the darkness with him, she found it not wanting to end. Between his visits she had been working on finding a way out, sending out small butterflies for recon but none of them ever came back, and after so long she didn't have energy to just run and fight her way out.

Also she didn't want to leave him behind.

She found herself looking forward to his visits, counting down until he should be back again then getting upset when it was too long. Wanting to be locked away in the darkness with him, laying next to him... Since he started opening up she felt close to him, he was a totally different person to the one she first met. She knew his dark side too, she'd witnessed it when he first took her. She saw the devastation outside the window, heard the screams of the innocent and felt the anger when they battled. It was that which was leaving her so confused. She'd heard only the brief details he wanted to give about his missions, trying to shield the worst of the details from her, but she knew there was more to it than he said. She'd heard the rumours about Orochimaru even from her village but never thought he'd actually exist, and anyone that set up camp with him wasn't going to be innocent. Whatever happened she felt drawn to him now and knew she it was getting harder to tear herself away


	8. Chapter 8

Her body stirred at what she was only guessing was about sunrise and at once a feeling of dread took her over. It had been about 3 months now that her and Sasuke had been trying to fool Orochimaru and she was starting to get used to life being sheltered away. But each time he came to her they both knew if couldn't last much longer. Orochimaru was starting to get impatient, and whilst he left her alone, Sasuke mentioned that he had been asking questions, prying into why it was taking so long. She dreamed of just grabbing his hand and making a break for the exit, running into the glorious sunlight and starting a life back in her village. The more days that passed the less she could imagine her life without him.

As she drew herself out of her daydream she could just make out voices drifting down the corridor – raised, angry voices and she recognised them both. Slowly she moved her weakened body off the bed and moved toward the door, placing her ear against it she could only catch the odd word of the conversation, but even with the snippets she could make out, she knew their time was over. He was bored of waiting. Slowly she cracked the door open just a fraction and checked up and down the passage, she knew to keep her wits about her after last time. She'd not left her room since her first day there for fear of running into Kabuto again and in her weakened state, and Sasuke deep in argument, there would be no-one to come to her aid. Sure that she couldn't feel anyone there she gingerly moved into the corridor and moved towards the voices, keeping her wits about her, flinching every time she thought she heard someone.

The closer she got the more the less muffled the voices became. Orochimaru was saying they were out of time. Bored waiting he would just take her to his lab this afternoon and do things his way. Sasuke was saying it won't work and give it until the end of the month. That he won't fail and won't let him down. Shortly after that it went quiet and Misayu could hear footsteps moving towards her. Panicking she turned to move back down towards her room but she heard her name being called behind her, spinning on her heels she saw Sasuke running towards her. 'I guess you heard that then?' she nodded and looked at him, lost. Grabbing her hand he led her into a room 'just trust me and come with me'

Not saying a word she followed him and ended up in a room similar to hers but it was larger and the bed grander. She moved into the room and Sasuke closed the door behind her. 'You do trust me don't you?' Without turning she answers, 'Y-yes. Yes I do...' and in a heartbeat she feels him behind her and the scratch of a kunai on her throat. Her breath caught and her body froze, what was he doing? Sensing her apprehension he replied to her un-spoken question 'you said you trusted me. So relax' He held the blade to her throat and pulled her close to him with his other hand. Placing a soft kiss on her neck he allowed the blade to dance over her skin. She could feel his dark hair brushing the back of her neck, his torso pressed deep into her back, the blade the whole time gently brushing her skin. Apprehension pricked her skin, was she ready for this? Was it really what she wanted? The whole time feeling something wasn't right, but getting distracted by the feel of him all over her. His soft lips on her skin were making her sensitive to everything that came after, his free hand pressed into her abdomen, pulling her into him. Then in a flash the knife moved down and tore open the front of her shirt. She gasped. 'I cant do this' she murmured shaking her head. He moved the kunai again and made the tear larger, feeling exposed she tried to move her hands to cover herself but he caught them and pinned them to her sides.

'Sasuke.. I don't.. I don't trust you anymore. Let me go. Let me go now' she waited a moment and after he didn't let go she tried to pull herself away but he just held her tighter. 'Please what are you doing? I thought you... I thought you were different' she felt her eyes well up and felt something building inside her. 'I knew there was nothing happening the whole time time' the words were hissed in her ears and made her freeze. That wasn't his voice. She'd only heard it once before and they had haunted her the whole time she'd been here. 'Kabuto?' She heard a slow chuckle behind her. 'So you finally worked it out. I can't believe you've actually fallen for him? He could make you do anything and he just _sits_ with you – and _talks_?! It's pathetic!' Still holding the kunai to her throat the moved his other hand to her chest . 'At least I won't have to worry about getting the Uchiha's sloppy seconds' Pushing her forward onto the bed she could hear him chuckling slowly as he pulled her robe free of her body. A feeling rises within her, one that she'd only felt once before, many years ago. Kabuto grabs a chunk of her auburn hair and yanks her head back, as he pulls her closer she begins to smile. Minute by minute she feels herself grow stronger. He moves his hand to her abdomen and lingers there for a moment when he looks up and catches her eye. 'Why are you smiling? You know what I'm going to do to you?!" he hissed. Looking him in the eye she smirked. 'You know what I'm going to do to you? At once his face turned to confusion and he let his guard slip and weakened his grip for just a second.

That was all she needed the whole time he'd had his skin on hers she could siphon off his chakra, making her grow stronger. In a moment she pulled herself away and put enough distance between them to enable her to get her revenge. There was no way she was going to worry about him again, and was going to make sure no-one else ever did either.


End file.
